


I Want To Order This Time

by GabrielsGrace



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsGrace/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatly titled: Elliot gets hit on, and the barista gets hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Order This Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the headcanon from http://dweebball.tumblr.com/post/127446728535/tyrelliot-headcanons-part-2 so here you go! (also, I used google translate for the Swedish please correct me if anything is wrong.)

"I wanna order this time." Elliot whispers to Tyrell as they step into the bustling coffee shop.

 

Tyrell Looks down at his boyfriend, a little skeptical, but still, "Are you sure?" Elliot nodded. "Okay then, I'll go grab a table."

 

Tyrell walked away from his boyfriend and found a table near the back, the quietest one he could find. While Elliot stepped in line to order for them. Tyrell likes his coffee black, while Elliot takes his with two sugars. One more person in front of him. None behind. 'I'll take two large coffees, one with two sugars, and the other one straight black.' He says in his mind. The person in front of him pulls out his wallet to pay. 'I'll take two large coffees, one with two sugars, and the one straight black.' He repeats it like a prayer. The man walks back over to his table of friends. Elliot's turn to order. 

 

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" The barista, Brad, asked him.

 

Elliot stared wide-eyed. 'Why won't my mouth open and say what I want to order?' He thinks, "Uhhh..." He tries to speak, to order, but thanks social anxiety.

 

Brad chuckles deeply, "You're cute when you make that face. In fact your cute when you make any face. I don't really care what you wanted to order, how about you have me for dessert tonight?" He winks. Elliot's eyes grow even wider.

 

Tyrell is wondering what is taking so long, so he looks over at the line and sees Elliot, flustered.  _Why?_ He sees the barista leaning over and smirking at Elliot and winking. _Winking. At HIS_ _Elliot._ Tyrell gets red in the face from anger, he stands up and storms over to his boyfriend.  _His boyfriend._ He storms over to Elliot and puts his arm around his waist, glaring at the barista, Brad, 'What kind of name is brad? It's a stupid name.' Tyrell growls, "What's the hold up?"

 

Elliot looks up at Tyrell wide, embarrassed eyes. 

 

"Were you flirting with him?" He points to Elliot. 

 

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Brad scoffs and turns back to Elliot and raises his eyebrows, "Anyways, Elliot, what's the answer to the question I asked earlier?"

 

Tyrell glares at Brad, and if looks could kill, Brad would be in the deepest circle of hell right now. Tyrell can't express his anger in words, in English or Swedish. So he uses his actions. Brad it still leaning over the counter and drooling over Elliot, which makes him closer that he would be if he wasn't trying to flirt. Tyrell makes a fist at his side, and in one big swing, he punches Brad and knocks him out in one blow, "Don't. Flirt. With. My. Boyfriend." He growls through his teeth, seething. The other baristas gasp and rush to see if Brad is okay. 

 

"Come on. I'll make coffee at home I don't even know why we came here." Tyrell takes Elliots hand and kisses him hard. They walk out of there hand in hand.

 

"Thank you." Elliot looks up at Tyrell as they walk down the street heading back Tyrells car to go back to his house, it's nicer there.

 

Tyrell stops walking and looks down at him, "I would do anything for you my älskar (love)." He rubs Elliots cheek with the pad of his thumb. Elliot's skin crinkles around his eyes as he smiles wide. Tyrell has been teaching him some Swedish and älskar was one of the first things he taught him.

 

"And I would do anything for you älskling (darling)." Elliot kisses Tyrell's cheek and they continue walking back to his car, holding hands the whole way there.


End file.
